In the Dark of Night
by Crystal7
Summary: Neville & Harry both recieved an unexpected surpise! (Cute little friendship story) SPOILERS FOR OOTP! Please R/R!


In The Dark of Night  
  
Three cloaked, hooded figures slowly appeared out of nowhere on the corner of Pivet Drive. The middle figure nodded her head slowly to the other two as the three of them slowly walked toward the house.  
  
It wasn't just any house they were walking to. It was the house where the boy-who-lived, lived. Where Harry Potter slept, for the first time in his long life, a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
"Alohomara," one of the figures whispered and the front door of the Dursley's home unlocked.  
  
They crept in, one by one, each slowly listening for any noise from the other three inhabitants of the house. Not a singe noise.  
  
They slowly walked up the stairs to a small tiny bedroom on the left, Harry's room. The woman watched the boy of eighteen sleep. She drank in his features. He looked just like his father. The two other hooded figures came up beside and also watched Harry sleep. Then one of the men leaned over and touched Harry's shoulder, softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Several miles away two cloaked figures slowly opened the door to the Longbottom's home. There was no sound from either the witch or wizard who lived there. Just like the three hooded figures at the Dursley's these two walked up the stairs to Neville's room and tried to awaken the boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke with a start. All he could see in the dark room were three figures standing over him. Harry groped for his wand in the darkness. "Harry its okay, we're not going to hurt you." An all too familiar voice said.  
  
Harry was startled. He had not heard that voice in two years. The voice of his godfather! "Sirius!"  
  
The tall man on the right threw back his hood and Harry jumped into his godfather's arms. "SIRIUS!" Harry shrieked. He had never felt so happy in his entire life.  
  
The two other figures floated into the background to give the two a moment.  
  
"But how?" Harry asked, "You're alive! But how?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I really do not know but it is happening everywhere, Harry!"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and at that very moment Vernon Dursley burst into the room, "What the hell?" He flicked on the light, illuminating the room and the four people standing in it. "What is the blazes is going on? Boy I will not-"  
  
"Oh SHUT UP, Vernon!" The woman snapped. She pulled her hood down and stared at her brother-in-law. "I should pummel you for the way you've treated my son, you bastard."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "Mother!?"  
  
Lily did not turn to look at her son. She continued to stare down Vernon until he screamed, "Petunia! Come quick!"  
  
Harry's confusion mounted as Lily yanked back the final hood on the final mystery person, revealing none other than James Potter. "Dad?" Harry asked, as if unsure of whom it really was.  
  
James Potter crossed the room in one stride and yanked his son out of Sirius' arms and into a huge hug, "My little Harry." He said. The tears were streaming down his cheeks as James hugged his son.  
  
Lily also crossed the room and pulled Harry into hug, "My little boy. We've been so worried about you!"  
  
Petunia and Duddley barged into the room, both trembling and scared. "Lily?" Petunia called softly as if unsure it was her.  
  
Lily rounded on her sister, "If you weren't my sister, I would have to kill you!" She cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neville Longbottom screamed as he was awoken from his dead sleep. He awoke to the faces of Alice and Frank Longbottom, his parents. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
Alice and Frank embraced their son quickly. Alice began to cry, "My little boy. My son."  
  
Frank pulled back and had to pry Alice away from him, "Neville, we are so proud of you."  
  
"But-" Neville started.  
  
Alice shook her head, "Don't ask. Just enjoy the moment."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Petunia gave a small squeak. Lily crossed back over towards the door and Petunia. Just as Petunia shrank back Lily pulled her into a hug. And much to Harry's surprise Petunia began to cry.  
  
Harry sank back on the bed and Sirius sat down next to him. Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder, "You want an explanation don't you?" He asked. Harry nodded his mind was still numb.  
  
"I would like a bloody explanation!" Vernon boomed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sirius and James said at the same time.  
  
Lily pulled away from Petunia slowly and knelt down beside Harry. She placed both hands on his knees and spoke slowly, "We don't really know why we have come back to life, Harry but what we do know is that it has something to do with you defeating Voldemort."  
  
Harry stared at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.  
  
Sirius turned towards Harry, "The thing is Harry, is that it isn't just us. Anyone killed by Voldemort or a Death Eater has returned from the grave after Voldemort's demise."  
  
James sat down on the other side of Harry, "Any curses or spells put on witches and wizards by Voldemort or Death Easters were also removed."  
  
Lily could tell her son understood but that he was simply in shock, "Harry. For example, Frank and Alice Longbottom are okay. Any insanity placed on them was removed. They're with Neville as we speak."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gran fixed Neville, Alice, Frank, and herself some tea to calm everyone down. "How could such a miracle happen?"  
  
Alice, who would not let go of Neville, shook her head, "We're unsure. There are many more like us. The Potters for example, they are alive!"  
  
Neville looked at his mother with big, round eyes, "Harry-Harry's parents are alive?"  
  
Frank nodded, "We think that when Voldemort was defeated, really defeated, it removed any curse placed on witches and wizards by him or his followers."  
  
"But no one has ever come back from the dead before." Gran said. "How do you know about the Potters?"  
  
Frank shook his head, "It was the weirdest thing, but anyone who came back to life or was made sane again. well we all wound up in this big, empty field somewhere with Dumbledore. Dumbledore explained, somewhat, that before Voldemort had become what he had become, some prophet placed a reserving spell on a 'future dark lord.' He refused to go into details but someone did something to bring us all back to life, or in our case normal." Frank smiled at his son and Neville's eyes flooded with tears.  
  
He had never been so happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry smiled, "I am so glad. Neville deserves some happiness."  
  
Sirius squeezed Harry's arm, "And so do you."  
  
Lily smiled at her son, "And you will."  
  
James patted Harry's shoulder, "The four of us will the family we had always wanted to be."  
  
And Lily, James, and Sirius all hugged their. son.  
  
THE END 


End file.
